


Dine in

by rumilky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumilky/pseuds/rumilky
Summary: Kise, Aomine, and Kagami work at the bar owned by Akashi. The three of them often do stuff normal friends wouldn’t do towards Kise, both while working and outside working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: 18+, non-con  
> Word count: 2249  
> Author: rumilky

“Welcome—！”

The atmosphere became even more clamorous as all the staff welcoming the customers who just arrived. It’s always been the same everywhere in Japan. Izakaya would always be awfully crowded when night falls, filled with either university students who are tired of studying, or salary men who are tired of working, or simply anyone who wants to enjoy the night drinking until they get wasted. It’s because izakaya is the right place for groups of people with different status to enjoy meals and drinks together sharing exactly one same table, bonding relationship while ignoring each other's status for a while. Usually students with their professor, subordinates and their boss, and so on but normally no one would come to izakaya alone.

But this one izakaya is a bit different. Located near the station and a famous university in the heart of the capital, of course this one shop is too strategic to miss. But what makes it different is that there’s a famous model working there as a waiter. Everyone would wonder why a famous model chose to work part time there as a waiter. The answer is simply because this izakaya is owned by Akashi group, and Akashi Seijuro as the branch manager asked his dearest friend to work there to help promoting the newly opened shop. Kise didn’t really mind since he himself is willing to help Akashi, moreover Akashi also offered him an hourly wage higher than everyone else working there. Not only Kise, Akashi also offered Kagami and Aomine—who are also enrolled at the same university as him and Kise—to work part time as the waiters as he knew that Kagami and Aomine were in needs of additional pocket money. 

“Oi, Kise! Take the order from table no.9!”, the tanned skin guy shouted as he slapped the model’s bum. The shop might be really full but Aomine still found a way to play naughty towards Kise. No, it’s not like he’s messing with his job, it’s just he can always find a way to mess with his friend in between his responsibility. But the blonde’s reaction clearly showed that he was annoyed by Aomine’s action. Kise couldn’t do anything other than complaining because his two hands were holding trays filled with a bottle of shochu and yakitori he should bring to another table. Of course he didn’t want to drop. “Wh-what the hell?! You can’t just slap my butt like that!”

“Shh! Not so loud! Come on, Kise. It’s not the right time to fight. We’re on our busiest hour now.”, Kagami was supposed to calm Kise down, but what he did after that was groping Kise’s ass to tease him even more. Annoyed, but there’s no time to complain even further because Kise didn’t want to make the customers wait even longer for their orders to come. He also had to take order from another table and so on until the end of his shift. 

Unlike his two friends who work a full shift of 6 hours a day, Kise actually only works there for 3 hours. It’s because he’s basically just an extra and he also needs to balance his time management between studying, basketball, his job as a model and a waiter, and recently he also joined journalism club since he’s studying journalism. In fact even working at the shop for 3 hours a day, three times in a week is kind of a burden for him. His apartment is the farthest of all; thirteen stations away plus 20 minutes of walking while Aomine, Kagami, and Akashi live in the same apartment building exactly next to the university. Sometimes his health condition dropped so bad he had to skip classes or works.

In the other hand, Akashi as the branch manager only has to visit the shop few times in a week since he’s also working part time there. Akashi basically just came to check the progress of the shop while his assistant handles all the details. Pretty sure he’s too busy studying in the business school, learning to be a proper successor of Akashi group. But once he came to the shop, he would stay even after all the staff went home. It’s been exactly a month since the grand opening so today he came to check the progress, and also his friends.

“Yo, Ryouta. How is it going?”, asked the red head to Kise. Among all three, Kise is the closest to him. Might not seem like it, but obviously he’s not that close to Aomine nor Kagami. 

“Your business is doing great! See how busy I am now?”, with sweats running on his face, Kise replied to Akashi’s question with a smile. The room is fully air conditioned but it’s still rather hot considering the chef were busy grilling the yakitori, the hot air was filling the air, not to mention the numbers of customer in the shop. It was busier than before because it was Friday night, lots of people came here in order to get wasted. There were even a group of salary men who already got wasted, judging by their red face and blabbers. But that’s okay, as long as they don’t make any ruckus and pay for the foods then get home safely, Akashi didn’t mind it at all. It’s a part of the culture. 

“May I take your order now, sir?”, asked Kise politely to one of the drunk salary men. He couldn’t keep track on how many times that group had ordered beer and sake. It was probably their fifth or sixth bottle of shochu. 

“Hicc- I want you—”, said the drunk man. He’s clearly very drunk and all of his friends were also as drunk as him so none of them could think straight like a sober person. Kise is already used to it. He’s used to drunk customers, both the normal ones and even the ones trying to flirt with him. But it’s usually the drunk older women who tried to flirt with him. Surely the model’s charm does not only enchant the opposite sex, sometimes even men are also attracted to him. But men weren’t usually this blunt and pushy. “Nee, Ryouta. Let’s go home to uncle’s place after this.”, continued the drunk man while grabing the model’s body by force. 

The amber eyed was shocked as well as confused on what to do in situation like that. He tried to refuse politely while also trying to escape from that drunk man’s embrace. “I am sorry sir, that is not possible”. The situation only got worse because that man’s friend—who was also very drunk—also tried to hit on him. “Hey, you can’t keep him for yourself!”. The other guy groped Kise’s ass aggressively. “N-no! Please let go of me!”. Said the model with a voice as low as possible as he didn’t want to make any commotion because it would be bad for the shop reputation if something like a waiter being rude to a customer—or even worse—a sexual harassment to happen in the shop. Moreover he’s a famous model, pretty sure the media wouldn’t let go of this kind of news. It would be bad for himself, too. 

“Sir, please refrain yourself form doing that. What you’re doing now is a sexual harassment towards a minor”. Akashi came quickly after noticing there was something wrong with Kise and those customers. The two of them then got annoyed and not immediately let go of Kise. “I’m- I’m sorry. We’ll go home now. P-please call us a taxi”. Apparently there was still one a little soberness left in that group of drunk people who was aware of what would gonna happen if his two friends proceed on doing stupid things.

“Are you okay, Ryouta?”, said the branch manager with worry on his face.   
“Ummh, yeah, fine. I’m just a bit shocked. Thank you for saving me.” The model tried to force a smile while his body was still trembling from the shock. “I’m really sorry that kind of thing happened to you. I will be more careful from now on”. Grabbing both of Kise’s hand, Akashi’s eyes were focused on Kise’s eyes. “Ah, no. I’m sorry, I should have been able to protect myself.”

Still grabing Kise’s hand, Akashi took the model to his private office in the back where no one else but him allowed to enter. “Follow me to my room”. Kise who was still in shock said nothing and followed Akashi to his room. Once they entered the room, Akashi pushed Kise against the table and put all of his body weight onto the model, while grabbing both of his hands. He started to kiss him softly on the lips, which ended up as a furious kiss. Akashi pushed his tongues to Kise mouth, and Kise also pushed his tongue to Akashi’s mouth in exchange. Even they don’t exactly know when they relationship turned to be like this. They did stuff normal friends wouldn’t do. But the status of their relationship is still friends, not more. 

“I’m sorry, Ryouta. I’m turned on by looking at you getting harassed just now.”, Akashi started to undress Kise, starting from unbuttoning his shirt, then proceed to the lower part. Kise tried to put a little struggle by pushing Akashi off. “No— Don’t! We’re still at work!”. Akashi ignored Kise’s words by unzipping his pants then put his fingers into Kise’s mouth. “I don’t care. I’m the boss. You’re just an extra. The other guys can handle the shop without you. I’m sorry, Ryouta. For now just follow my order”. Kise who understood what Akashi meant then started to lick Akashi’s fingers. He knew exactly what Akashi would do so he tried to make Akashi’s fingers as wet as possible”. But suddenly Akashi pulled them out midway, spread the model’s legs and then insert his fingers into Kise’s tight hole. 

“Argh!”. The model flinched a bit when Akashi’s index and middle fingers pried his hole open. Akashi who didn’t have any more patient then proceed to pull out and thrust them again into Kise’s hole, all in fast pace and he did it roughly. “Gyaah!”. It caused the model to sometimes moan when Akashi thrust his two fingers. When he thought it’s enough then he immediately jam his erected shaft into Kise’s ass. 

“A-aahhhh! Hngh! Gently!”, of course even after the model said that to Akashi, there was no way Akashi could slow down and do it gently.“Aarrgh! Aaaahhh!”. Akashi kept thrusting into the model’s ass. While his lower part continued to dominate Kise’s tight hole, he put his left hands around Kise’s dick and start jacking it up and down. “Ughh! Hhhaaah!”. But that’s not enough for him to dominate Kise’s body. He then started licking Kise’s pink button, sometimes he grinded it with his teeth. His right hand which previously free then started to play with the other nip. “Ahh! Akashicchi! No! Not my nipples!”. Akashi who knows well how sensitive Kise’s nipples are, proceed to pinched them between his thumb and index fingers.

“Hhaa! Hnggggh! Ugh! Aaah!”, moans and groans kept filling the room along with the heat that came from their bodies as well as from the friction they made. Akashi forgot to turn on the air conditioner in his office so it was as hot as the thing they were doing. Bodily fluids dripped everywhere, the scent also filled the room. “Aarrgh! Ahh! Aargh! C-can’t.. Argh!!”. Kise who tried to say something always stopped by Akashi’s thrust, which failed him to finish his sentence. “Aka-shi..cchi. Haah! C-can.. Argh! Ca—can not breathe! Arrgh!! Ahhhhh!!”. Even when Kise succeed to finish his sentence, Akashi wouldn’t stop thrusting. “S-sorry.. Ryouta. I can’t stop. You’re so hot and tight!”. 

“AAARGHH!!”, Kise jolted as Akashi’s thick and veiny meat reach his deepest part.  
“There?”. Akashi who realized it then put a smirk on his face. “Okay, I get it”. He then speeded up the pace and thrust his stuff with full power. “Ugh, it’s close!”, said the red haired to the blond, who seemed reaching his climax as his body jolted and jumped like it was electrocuted. That body seemed like it wanted to escape the climax as like it didn’t want the sex to end just yet. “AAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!! COMING!! COMINGGGG!!! AKASHICCHI!”. Akashi held that body really tight as it was trembling like crazy while oozing white fluids from the tiny hole. “Ryoutaa! Aaarrrrghh!!”. Akashi, too, shot his semen into Kise’s dirty hole. It’s a proof that Kise’s boy had just been dominated by him. 

“Haaah! Hhhaa.. Haaa..Haaah. ” Both of them lost their power, Kise just laid there totally naked, with Akashi on top of his body, both drenched in sweats and precum and semen, with the smell of bodily fluids lingering the whole room. 

One thing that Akashi forgot was the door. He closed it but never locked it. He didn’t even completely close it from the beginning. And apparently there had some spectators watching their act.

“Wow. He’s such a screamer.” , said the blue haired boy, smirking. “Come on, we already know that.”, replied Kagami to Aomine. Both look at each other smirking. “That Akashi bastard, having Kise for himself! Next time I should make Kise cry more than that!”. Aomine was actually talking to himself.

“You mean we should make Kise cry more than that?”, Kagami’s words in the end gave Aomine an idea or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:   
> For you who don’t know izakaya, it’s a Japanese bar that serves foods and drinks, but most people go there to drink and have fun with friends. Just google it LOL I can’t explain it well sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like uke!Kise ! I’m sorry if it’s not that hot, I’ll try again in the next chapter! Let me know there’s grammar mistake or typo! Also let me know if you like it or if you have critics/idea regarding this fic! :D


End file.
